


Sorry To My Unknown Lover

by brckenrecord



Series: Sorry To My Unknown Lover [1]
Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CHRIS SCHISTAD - Freeform, Chriseva, Eva Kviig Mohn/Christoffer Schistad- Freeform, F/M, Post-Series, eva kviig mohn - Freeform, post-skam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brckenrecord/pseuds/brckenrecord
Summary: Three years, two weeks, and four days ago Eva had made the worst possible mistake of her life: she said yes to Jonas Noah Vasquez for the second time in her life. Of course, things spiraled rather quickly with a flurry of mistreatment and cheating - which lands Eva living with Noora and William who are preparing for their wedding. A midst her crisis she stumbles back into the biggest regret of that day, Christoffer Schistad. Not only is he as handsome as he was when they were mere kids, but he's finally grown up too. Lawyer looks good on Chris, with button up shirts and ties. And you know the saying, some things never change. Chris and Eva are bound by fate it seems, to fall back into each other all over again.





	Sorry To My Unknown Lover

Eva wondered how she got in this situation, with her crazy hair from being basically bed ridden for a week, with her old girl squad huddled around her, whispering their own encouraging thoughts. She wondered how she got into a place to have them all so concerned, with Noora’s sad eyes, Vilde’s worried smile, Chris B.’s nervous laughter and Sana’s motherly arms wrapped around her. In reality, the answer was quite simple: Jonas Noah Vasquez.

Three years, two weeks, and four days ago Eva had made the worst possible mistake of her life: she said yes to Jonas Noah Vasquez for the second time in her life. Perhaps it was because the boy she’d finally decided to give a chance had gone off and did his usual thing. The words once a fuckboy always a fuckboy had whispered throughout her brain that day, and then somewhere along the lines she had found herself falling back into Jonas’ arms. Somehow she found herself locking herself into this cycle once again.

It wasn’t that Eva hadn’t been happy for Chris. She had been. She was. She was glad he could finally be happy, and apparently he was happy when he was doing typical fuckboy things - like hooking up with someone who was not the girl who invited him to a party. And he didn’t even need alcohol in his system to do it, there were no excuses to hide it.

 _But she did not blame Christoffer Schistad._  Not now, and not then, because for a while things had been good between her and Jonas. Things had been running smooth, and she had been happy. Genuinely, purely, happy.

And then on  **SEPTEMBER 19TH 2018**  she got something in the mail. An invite to a wedding. Christoffer Schistad and Emma Larsen’s wedding, to be exact. She didn’t reply. Didn’t tell Jonas. She threw it away, and disregarded it ever existed.  **PENETRATOR CHRIS** getting married?  _As if._

And something changed that day, she figured. Something desperately changed,  _in her_ , she guessed. Because it had to be her fault, nothing would’ve changed Jonas like that other than her behavior. Suddenly he was gripping her hip  _too tight_  while they were out with friends,  _mocking her_  and  _putting her in corners_ ,  _abandoning her feelings as if they hadn’t existed._

 _Three years, one week, and two days ago_  Noora Saeter, the worlds bestest fucking friend ever, had sat her down and told her what she needed to hear: first,  **JONAS HAD ISOLATED HER FROM THEM.**  Eva knew that was true: she hadn’t seen Vilde or Sana or Chris B. in a year. She’d been excusing it as them living too far away and her being busy with her own life. Secondly,  **EVA HAD REVERTED TO VALUING JONAS’ OPINIONS MORE THAN HER OWN.** That, Eva did not know. Up until then she had been sure she was still confident, still sure of herself. But Noora had told her how often she just sat there and let Jonas have the wheel in conversations. And thirdly,  **WHAT WAS PROBABLY THE MOST PAINFUL: JONAS ATTENDED CHRISTOFFER AND EMMA’S WEDDING** , to apparently give them both a fantastic wedding present.

**CHRISTOFFERS MOTHER WALKED IN ON JONAS AND EMMA FUCKING BEFORE THE CEREMONY.**

Eva knew that Christoffer and Emma never got married. She didn’t know what happened exactly. Just that there was a fall out last minute, a major one, as Chris had went  _radio silent_  on all of his social media and deleted everything with her in it. It took three months before he posted again, and Eva had kept up ever since ; especially thankful for the videos he posted of his dancing, because she was glad to see he was no longer hiding the talent she knew he had. Even if he hadn’t pursued it as a career after.

However, the idea that Jonas had been the reason, hurt her. It wasn’t even just that he cheated, but who it was with. He could’ve chosen  _any other girl_ ,  _any other about to be married woman_. But it had to be Emma Larsen. It had to be  **CHRISTOFFER SCHISTAD’S SOON-TO-BE-WIFE**. For some reason that hurt the most. Had it been a one last  _fuck you_ to Chris, or a _fuck you_  to her? Perhaps both.

So she had called it off with Jonas, and took up residence in Noora and William’s guest room. William had gone to her and Jonas’ apartment a few days later to get her stuff after an argument with Eva about her going: neither he or Noora wanted her to go around Jonas for awhile. Probably because they knew Eva was weak right now, and would fall for his little  _I love you’_ s all too easy, and she’d be back in the cycle.

But the blow hit harder than she thought, and Eva had been bedridden since that. She’d showered twice, had a bath where she cried quite a bit until Noora had to come rushing in to hold her.

_William promised to never tell anyone that he’d seen what he had._

And when she wasn’t doing that, she laid in bed. Wrapped tight in a ball staring at the oh so white walls, questions pounding off her brain, regret tickling her skin. It kept her awake. She only slept when she cried herself into exhaustion.

She wondered that perhaps, if she had been a  _better girlfriend_ , or a  _better girl_ in general, that Jonas wouldn’t have felt the  _need_ to go sleep with Emma on their wedding day. She figured if she had done something different in their time together, that such a disaster such as the wedding, would have been avoided. Or hell, if she had not been so jealous or petty or shocked, she could’ve gone to the wedding too, and kept Jonas in line, at least that way, she could’ve spared  **CHRIS** the heartbreak.

Because she thought about him more than Jonas. Because she knew he had been so hurt by the fact that she thought he had still been a fuckboy while he tried to woo her. Because she knew that had to bug him as he carried on his relationship with Emma, because people still called him a **CHEATING FUCKBOY.** She’d even uttered the words  _‘once a fuckboy always a fuckboy’_ under her breath when she’d gotten the invite - out of surprise or jealousy, she wasn’t sure. She swore, at the time, she thought she wanted them to be happy. But Chris did so much to try to prove that wrong, he was not a fuckboy anymore, he hadn’t been for awhile now, and maybe the marriage would’ve been the final step in proving it: but either way it worked. He was no longer the cheating fuckboy, no longer the  _villain_ in the  ** _ ~~PERFECT COUPLES STORY~~_**  - but the victim. Because  **EMMA** was the  ** _CHEATING FUCKGIRL_** ,  ** _THE VILLAIN_**.  ** _THE BAD GUY_**.

She also thought she could’ve spared him that if she had just given him a chance. She would’ve spared them both, had she believed that someone as beautiful as him - someone in general was  _incapable of loving her_  in such a way they wanted to change themselves for the better. Had she said yes that day where they were rolling around in her bed, or agreed over the texts, or when he showed up at her door with a bouquet of beautiful lilies. And maybe that was cringe worthy back then, but no one had ever done that for Eva. She’d never been given flowers before in her life.

Lilies were her favourite.

But if she had just agreed. If she hadn’t been so god damn scared, she wouldn’t be here, and Chris wouldn’t have hurt for so long. Maybe they wouldn’t have worked out, because she understood that they didn’t have that moment that made things different, because she understood they were from different words, understood that it was silly to believe it was possibly, but things would’ve been better in the long run.

She did not blame Christoffer Schistad, not for what happened to her, not for what happened to him.  **SHE BLAMED HERSELF.**

And sometimes, she swore she heard his voice. She heard lots of voices while she was held up in her room. She heard Noora and William, Eskild and Linn. That beautiful laugh that, when she had been younger, made her  _soul dance_.

**_AND MAYBE IT MADE IT TWITCH NOW TOO._ **

But a week had been enough for Noora. And that’s how she got here, crying into Sana’s chest, a shaking rumbling mess. Noora had left to get her water, and when she came back in, through the crack in the door she caught a glimpse of what she thought was an angel.

 _A tall, dark haired, broad shouldered, boy with the wide smile, soul dancing laugh,_  angel.

And then the door closed, and it was left to her girls once again.

They did good to get her back on her feet, too, because she was at Noora and William’s engagement party a few days later. Red dress cascading over her body, long strawberry locks curled around her shoulders with a glass of wine in her hands, laughing with Sana and Chris B. Now, now she felt herself again, and for the first time in years, she felt  **HAPPY**.

But Eva hadn’t been drinking the last few years. So she was admittedly a bit of a lightweight now. Since it was a house party, Eva had wandered back to her room. It was dark, silent. Eva was too drunk to care for lights since she was going to get in bed anyway. So she kicked her heels off, tip toed the rest of the way to the bed and threw herself down on it.

She didn’t expect to land on a firm chest, or the grunt that escaped said body beneath her. So she scrambled to turn on the lights, one hand clutching her chest as she stared wide eyed at the bed. There on the bed was  _Christoffer Schistad_ , looking a little more disheveled in a grey button up that was unbuttoned one too many buttons, and dark slacks. Messy hair and bursting with laughter.

She felt her soul shift and flutter in her chest. She swore it was just like before.

“What..  _Ahm_..” She rubbed the hand that had been on her chest up to her neck, through her hair. “What are you doing in my bed?”

If this had been three years ago, she knew he’d giggle at her. Send her one of those  _‘I’m about to fuck you into next week’_  smirks, and reply with some cocky comeback that would eventually lure her into bed with him. But Chris had changed. She had changed. And she was too drunk to stand up. So she wound up sliding down the wall.

Chris was on his feet in a matter of seconds, crouched before her, and god.. He looked so pretty. So beautiful, breath taking. Sixteen year old Eva thought  **PENETRATOR CHRIS** was the most gorgeous boy in Nissen. Eighteen year old Eva thought  **PENETRATOR CHRIS** was the most gorgeous boy in Oslo, twenty one year old Eva thought, currently, that _Christoffer Schistad_  was the most beautiful boy in the world. She was sure of it.

 ~~But she was also drunk,~~  and sober Eva, from somewhere in the back of her booze filled mind, reminded her that it was probably the _beer goggles_ , and the  ~~wine.~~

“I have work in the morning. William said I could crash here for the night..” Chris had laughed quietly, soft smile settled on his lips.

 _Drunk Eva_  wanted to kiss him.  _Sober Eva_  reminded herself that they were no longer teenagers wrapped up in the ecstasy of lust.

“ **AH** … This is… This is  _my room_.” Eva repeated weakly as she sat there, back pressed against the wall with this angel faced boy crouched in front of her. He laughed, again, and somehow Eva connected it to the way Jonas laughed at her.  **IT WASN’T THE SAME.**  She felt light when Chris laughed.

“Yeah, this is your room.  _Right_ , well.. Let’s get you in bed then I’ll go grab William and Noora’s room, yeah?” Christoffer had grown up,  _sober Eva_  noted, even if she wouldn’t remember it in the morning. Because Penetrator Chris would’ve made some coy joke about sharing a bed not being so bad..

She didn’t know what to say, though. So she just threw some goofy lopsided smile back at him and nodded her head, and before she knew what she was doing, she was tossing her arms around his neck, and his strong arms were scooping her off the ground. The moment she was in the bed, she was out cold. And she had unfortunately, not separated from Chris.

She thought he’d left, so one could imagine her surprise when she woke up to find him sleeping,  ** _ON TOP OF THE COVERS_** , next to her, facing her.

At first, she wanted to shove him, accuse him of some coy game that he would’ve played when he was younger. When he wasn’t  **CHRISTOFFER** , but  **PENETRATOR CHRIS**. But then she looked at him. Really looked at him, and it felt like time stopped.

 _For the first time ever_ , Eva saw him for who he was. A man who had gone through a lot of shit, who had put up with being called a cheating fuckboy even when he was being faithful. Who had been degraded and looked down on while he was climbing to the top. A boy who, maybe hadn’t loved her, but once cared enough to want to change his ways for her. She saw the one person who had been consistent in her life. Even when they weren’t involved, they were. They liked each others posts, commented happy birthdays when it was needed. He had, unknowingly, been the only thing in Eva’s life that had not shifted. And he’d been the one person to build her up, always build her up. The only one remotely romantically build her, anyway.

Eva had never seen someone like this before. He looked so  **PEACEFUL** , unlike the Chris she knew, who was always a **CHAOTIC** storm of charisma and jokes, who was a  _plethora_ of flirty smiles and wandering eyes. Who was stoic even in his caring situations. This was literally the calm before the storm, she decided. Seeing him vulnerable like this.

It wasn’t like this was the first time she woke up next to him, but now she noticed how he always draped his arm across her  **TORSO** , how he slept with  _parted lips_  but didn’t snore. The way his nose twitched a little and sometimes he made  _little humming noises_  that sounded too familiar to his pouty whines.

Her fingers slowly reached out, feather light touches tracing up his jaw, until she could lightly trace her thumb over his eyebrow.  _Once_ ,  _twice_ …

And he stirred.

His eyes opened and she recognized confusion, then delight. His lips curled back over his teeth, letting out a little chuckle. “Good morning,  _Eva_.” He mumbled, eyebrows raising.  _ **OH GOD**_ , how he said her name.

Her hand stilled, her life stilled, and she felt her soul dance behind her chest, her heart ram against her ribs.  _Breathless_ ,  **A LOSS FOR WORDS** ,  _motionless in the moment_ , she just watched him, listened to his continuous laughter.

“ _Sorry_ ,” she finally got out, and it meant so much more than he knew. A sorry for not saying yes back then, a sorry for being a shitty enough girlfriend that her ex had to go ruin his wedding, a sorry for suddenly, after three years, two weeks, and eight days, Eva Kviig Mohn had finally had her  **MOMENT** with him.

After  _three years_ ,  _two weeks_ , and _eight **GOD DAMN** days_, Eva was suddenly in love with Christoffer Schistad.

And she knew she was royally  _fucked_ because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
